


Stepbrothers

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cats, Divorce, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peeping, Remarriage, Stepbrothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea of a levijean fanfic was born when I checked out this random generator. I hope to stay committed to this story and write it to the final word.</p><p>Levi's mother left when he was ten.<br/>Jean's father also left when he was ten.<br/>Ironically, Levi's mother left for Jean's father. </p><p>Years later, another irony.<br/>Levi's father marries Jean's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Goodbye, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my Wattpad account but since I will not use Wattpad anymore I have transferred all written chapters of this story from that site to here.

_Levi's POV_

Father watched silently from the porch as mother dragged her luggage to her white sedan. She hastily tossed it in the back and briskly walked back to the house. I watched from my bedroom window as mother brushed past father, barely sparing him a glance, and entered the house.

I ran towards my bed and pretended to be reading my book. I knew mother was on her way. Moments after, there was a soft knock at my door.

"Levi, dear?" My body tensed at hearing my mother's voice. It sounded tight, so exhausted, so pained. None of her usual bubbly, cheerfulness was there. Looking at her face, my heart jumped. She had bags under her tired eyes and the once bright, silver color now seemed like a dull, dimness. She was like a fire that was smoldered.

"Yeah, mommy?" I noticed a change in her face and she sat on my bed, her weight barely making the mattress dip. Since my 10th birthday, I've been calling her mom. Right now, was the first time I've called her mommy in months.

"Mommy has to leave and I wanted to take you with me, but your father wants you to stay with him so I couldn't," She choked on the last word, and I could see a gleam in her eyes. "Levi, dear, please be strong. Mommy and daddy aren't angry with you. We don't hate you either. Please, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." Her arms wrapped around me and I was cradled and sitting on her lap, she gently rocked me like when I was younger.

"Mommy, will you come back?" I asked, looking up at her. She smiled down at me but I could tell that the smile was forced, it was a mask to hide the sorrow she really felt.

"I'll come by to visit you and take you somewhere fun," She gave me a soft kiss on my forehead and stared at my face, her eyes searching mine. "Levi, be a good boy, okay? Don't blame your father, it's not his fault either."

"Yes, mommy," I hugged her back as she pressed me against her body and I could hear her rapid heartbeat. "I love you, mommy."

"I know, Levi, dear," She murmured, tightly closing her eyes and resting her chin on top of my head. "I love you, too."


	2. Goodbye, Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The departure of Jean's father.

_Jean's POV_

Ma was sobbing. I could hear her wails through my door, the hitch in her breath as she cried. Pa was saying something but all I heard was his muffled, deep voice when I pressed my ear to the door. He was trying to calm Ma down because what was happening now was inevitable. They thought I was unaware of it but I wasn't. I knew what was going on.

I knew Pa was leaving us, knew I was staying with Ma since the court granted her custody of me. Pa has a mistress that's why he was leaving. Of course, Ma found out about it but she wasn't angry or shocked, she was numbed. She had on that gentle smile of hers when she confronted Pa and it didn't waver when he reluctantly confirmed it.

Today, Pa was leaving with all his belongings and Ma was still trying to cling on. She begged him not to leave her, us. But they had already decided months ago that they were divorced and Pa would leave.

I sat with my back pressed to the door with my knees hugged to my chest. I could hear bits of French from Pa and the soothingness that was in his voice. Ma's sobs quieted down to hiccups and soft crying until finally she was only sniffling.

I cracked open the door and crawled towards the staircase. Below, I could see Ma drying her tears with a handkerchief, her back facing Pa. "Hurry up, and leave," She whispered and hurried into her room, leaving him there by himself.

Pa sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Smoothing the rumpled clothing on his sleeve where Ma probably held onto him, he started for the steps. Quickly, I ran back to my room, shutting the door softly behind me and diving for my bed. I laid there, pretending to have been sleeping when three raps knocked on the door.

"Come in," I answered, making my voice sound sleepy.

"Hey, son," Pa smiled at me, his pearly-whites pure. "Pa's leaving, now but I'll be back to visit and take you to the batting cages."

He strode over to my bed and sat down. "Come here," He patted the bed and I sat by him, our legs pressed together. "I'll miss you, lots, Jean. Treat your Ma well and don't be a rascal." With a chuckle, he ruffled my hair and placed an arm across my shoulders, giving me one of his one-armed bearhugs.

"Okay, Pa," I obediently nodded and gave him one of my toothy grins. "I'll be a good boy."

"Good," We sat there on my bed in silence. It felt like time was stretching and it was just the two of us in the universe but then that trance lifted, and this time both of his arms were around me. "Goodbye, son."


	3. Seven Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years flew by fast.

_Jean's POV_

It's been several years since Pa left. He kept his promise about visiting me and taking me places but now it was only phone calls or texts, and the occasional gift. I've met his second wife, Cynthia Milton, now _Kirschstein_ , and she was a pretty, slender lady with hair like raven feathers and silver eyes that burned brightly. She had a bubbly demeanor and was always upbeat. It seems Pa and his second wife were too busy traveling and enjoying their own lives together.

I twirled my pencil, burning holes on my math homework as I stared it down. I wasn't a math whiz so I always had trouble. Today, it was particularly hard because I couldn't solve a single problem when I'd usually solve most of it.

Groaning in defeat, I pushed my swivel chair away from my desk and slid across my room. The chair stopped before I could slam into the door but I was struck by it anyways when it opened.

"Je- _Oh, my, gosh!_ Sweetie, are you alright?" Ma reached out a hand to rub the spot where it was smarting from the blow of the door, but my hand was already there to ease the pain. "I'm sorry, Jean, I should have knocked first."

"No, it's okay, Ma," I reassured her, pushing the swivel chair back in its place. "So, what's up?"

Her hands were clasped together and it was a mannerism she always did when she was upset, or telling a lie. "Your Pa is coming by to visit you this weekend, he phoned just a moment ago and he would have spoken to you but he seemed to be occupied."

Upset, it is then. Whenever the subject was about Pa or he was mentioned, Ma would become quiet. She really loved him and for him to cheat on her with another woman, she was just shocked and numbed but still loved him. Though she has this long-distance relationship with a guy she met three years ago. They met in person a few times and Ma sounded like a flustered, schoolgirl having fun when she called to check on me while I was staying with a relative.

His name is Remmy, and I can see why Ma fell for him. Remmy has that charming air surrounding him and he's a total gentleman, opening doors, giving compliments, smiling that kind smile of his. I'd be surprised if there was any woman who didn't want him. I've only met him a few times but he knew how to give a good first impression.

"Oh, okay, I'll give him a call later," I gave a quick peck on Ma's cheek and slipped my sneakers on. "I'm gonna run down to the store to buy some junk food,"

Ma smiled and nodded, pinching my cheek as I passed by her. "Don't eat too much or you'll get sick."

"Yeah, I won't," I obediently replied and raised a hand in goodbye as I left the house.


	4. I'm Happy For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes to accept the new woman in his father's life.

_Levi's POV_

Patricia Brissette was the name of the woman father has been dating for three years. I've only seen pictures of her and heard her voice when father talked to her on the phone since I refused to meet her in person. I still wasn't keen on the idea of another woman in mother's place but father had already moved on. His heart belonged to that woman who had a kind-looking face and light brown hair she neatly kept in a ponytail.

Swaying the cat toy in my hand, I watched amusedly as my black cat, Silas, chased after the feathered mouse. I already finished my homework and the stack of books I borrowed from the library. With nothing to do, I dropped the cat toy for Silas to toss around and went downstairs to look for father.

"Hey, father?" I called, silence was the only reply I got and I looked through the house, finding that father had left. "Hmph, he didn't even tell me he was leaving."

There was a ringing sound coming from the kitchen and I found father's phone vibrating on the kitchen counter. Looking at the screen, the caller ID said, _Trisha._ I stared at the phone, watching it as it rang on until I assumed the voicemail started and then it stopped. I shrugged my shoulders and went towards the refrigerator but all of a sudden the phone began to ring again.

 _Should I answer it?_ I thought, picking up the phone and hovering my thumb over the answer button. She must know about me since they've been dating for three years. Father did mention that he had a son from a previous marriage because when I finally answered, she sounded quite happy to hear me.

"Oh, you must be Levi! It's me, Patricia, your father's _uh..._ girlfriend," I could hear the happy note in her voice slip into nervousness. "I'm sorry if I sound a bit nervous referring to myself as your father's girlfriend, it's not that I'm ashamed about it or anything! It's just I know it might be strange to have some stranger, an unfamiliar woman be together with your father."

I stared out the window as she continued to speak; the conversation mostly her talking about how father spoke of me fondly and shared memories of my childhood like that time I found a baby squirrel and took it home thinking it was a puppy. She had a laugh that was gentle but resonant. I found myself laughing along with her when she told me about a mishap father did when they were out on a date.

Before I knew it, we were both chatting like friends. I learned she liked to knit especially scarves, her favorite color was chartreuse, and that she loved the tangy scent of oranges. I was quite surprised when she mentioned she also had a son my age though she didn't hear the surprise tone in my voice when I replied. Father didn't mention she had a son, does he even know?

"Your father has met my son a few times before and I think he gave him quite a good first impression since he approved of Remmy and didn't try to chase him away," She chuckled and I can imagine her shaking her head. "If he didn't like Remmy, _oh, boy,_ my son would do anything to scare him away."

"Levi? Where are you? I think I left my phone," Father's voice came from the front door and I went towards him, phone still held to my ear.

"Indeed, father, you left it on the counter," I smirked at him. "You _are_ getting old."

" _Levi_ \- Who are you talking to?" Father reached for his phone but I dodged his hand.

"Someone," I replied mysteriously.

" _Levi,"_ He lunged to grab the phone but I ran out of the way, a playful smile tickling my face. "Levi, please give me my phone back."

"What is the password?" I asked sweetly, and I could hear Patricia chuckling on the other line.

" _Please,_ give me my phone back," Father held out his hand and I slapped a high five on it.

"Nope, wrong password, two tries left!" I sprinted towards the staircase and waited on the first step for him to catch up.

" _Jesus Christ, Levi,_ just please give me back my phone!" Father's face was getting a tinge of crimson and I knew it was time to stop because he was getting pissed and no way am I dealing with a pissed off man.

With a sweet, innocent smile, I gave him his phone, pressing the speaker button as he grabbed it.

"Hello, Remmy, had fun?" Patricia's teasing voice sounded loudly from the speaker of the phone and I laughed as father nearly dropped it.

" _Patricia_? So this was who you were talking to," Father gave me a grin, and ruffled my hair. "So, what do you think, Levi?"

I looked at him, wondering what he meant until I realized it.

"She's great, father, she's really great," I smiled back at him. "I'm happy for you, I'm happy for both of you."


	5. Thanks For Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean spends the day with his father.

_Jean's POV_

It was Saturday morning when Pa picked me up. Unsurprisingly, Ma was out shopping for grocery and I was kinda relieved she wasn't here. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable seeing Pa even though it's been years and she's dating Remmy.

"How's it going, son?" Pa asked, punching my shoulder lightly.

We were driving to an old diner downtown that we used to eat at when I was younger. I always ordered my favorite sandwich, a BLT, with extra bacon and a chocolate milkshake piled high with chocolate whip cream. Pa would always smirk when I would get a whip cream mustache after downing the rest of my milkshake.

"I'm doing good, school's great but algebra is killer, it's so hard! How did somehow even invent it?!" I exclaimed, my brows furrowed as I remembered the problems mocking me on my paper.

Pa gave me words of encouragement and advised that maybe I should get a tutor to help me. "Like ask a teacher or maybe a fellow student?"

"Maybe," I murmured, following Pa into the diner.

We were seated at a window seat and the waitress-a plump, middle-aged lady-took our orders. She grinned at me, and remarked to Pa, "Why, sir, you got one handsome son,"

Pa chuckled at my blushing face and clapped my back. "Uh, huh, I sure do, ma'am,"

The waitress whisked away to give our order to the chef and we were left to entertain ourselves while we waited for our food.

"Where's Cynthia?" I asked, stacking packets of sugar on the table. "I thought she'd come along,"

Pa flicked at the tower of sugar packets I made and it fell across the table. "She didn't want to intrude on our father-son bonding time,"

" _Oh_ ," I simply replied.

We waited in comfortable silence until the waitress, who was named Betsy by the way, came whisking back with our orders. She even brought a slice of pie. "On the house, young man," Betsy gave me a wink and left to take the orders of a couple that just came in.

"Well, look at you, your looks are charming the ladies," Pa teased and I scowled at him, aware that my cheeks were flushed and that just made him laugh more.

We talked about what we did recently and Pa told me that he and Cynthia went to Europe for a couple of weeks. They visited Paris and of course he took a picture that looked like he was holding the Eiffel Tower by its point.

"We also visited your grandparents," He scrunched up his face as he told me what happened. "They're weren't very keen on meeting Cynthia, they were more fond of your mother..."

The conversation lapsed into silence and we just sat there eating our food. After paying the bill and leaving Betsy a nice tip, Pa took us to watch a baseball game that was a few hours away and the drive back and forth was worth it. We had fun mocking the cheesy, pop songs that were playing on the radio and Pa's impersonation of one of the singers brought tears to my eyes as I laughed.

It was evening by the time Pa dropped me off in front of the house.

"Today was fun," Pa remarked.

"Yeah, it was," I agreed.

Pa sat there in his seat and I stood there on the sidewalk, just dwelling on the blissful silence that settled on us. One of the streetlights flickered and a neighbor's dog barked into the cold, night.

"Well, son, goodbye, see you again," Pa gave me his one-armed hugs through the window and I patted his back.

"Bye, Pa, thanks for today," I waved a goodbye and ran up to our door.

Looking through my pockets, I found the key and unlocked the door. But before I could step through I heard Pa's voice.

"Hey, Jean?!" Pa called, and I turned back to see him leaning out his car window.

"Yeah, Pa?" I watched as something flickered across Pa's face and then a smile covered it up.

"I love you, son," He said, and drove away.

"I love you, too," I mumbled into the silence, entering into the warmth the house had to offer.


	6. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi saw it coming.

_Levi's POV_

I should have seen it coming. But of course I scoffed at the idea. To be honest, when they started dating, I was secretly hoping they'd never work out and that father would reunite with mother. Oh, the desires of a fourteen-year-old me.

Father was gone for two weeks to visit Patricia who lived a day away by car and with me being seventeen years old, I stayed home alone with only Silas to keep me company. Father checked up on me but his calls were brief and he seemed to be very busy, even too busy to text.

It was the day before father would return home when he broke the news to me. I think he did that on purpose so I wouldn't have time alone to think about it; time alone to make myself resent his decision.

I was brushing Silas's fur when the home phone went off. Immediately, I answered it and uttered out a "Hi,"

I could hear father's smile through the phone and my heart had started to pound. I somewhat had a knowingness of what he was going to announce to me.

"Levi, I have some news for you," He began, and my eyes flickered around the room, waiting for my father to spit it out.

There was silence on the other end and I guess he expected me to question what his news was and so I did. "What is it, father?"

I watched, with my throat in my heart, Silas lazily bat at his toy mouse as I listened to father take a deep breath and let out his news in three simple words. "I'm marrying Patricia,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (>~<)
> 
>  **A/N:** Pardon the briefness of this chapter
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


	7. Stepfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finds out too, of course.

_Jean's_ _POV_

I dropped back to the couch with what I knew was an expression of utter disbelief on my face. The joyful smile on Ma's slipped from her face and she sat down by me, clasping my hand in hers.

" _Jean, I'm-_ " Ma began but I cut her off with a loud cry.

"Ma! I'm so happy for you and Remmy! Congratulations." I gave her a smirk and hugged Ma tightly. She laughed, stammering at how I had fooled her for a moment into thinking I was against their marriage.

I wasn't against it at all.

I was happy.

For Ma. For Remmy.

Ma was truly happy again because of Remmy. Remmy brought that spark back into her when it was snuffed out by the discovery of father's unfaithfulness.

She was that soft morning sunlight that gently rouses you from sleep once again. The air of genuine contentment and happiness surrounding her every being. No more was the effort to mask her sorrow with a strained smile. The smile he brought upon her beautiful face could now quell the pang of loneliness beating in time with her fractured heart that was now mended by the love he offered, and gave faithfully.

"So, when is the wedding?" I asked standing up, looking from my mother to my soon-to-be stepfather.

"Well, we have lots of planning to do but we're aiming for a wedding somewhere in spring," Ma answered, after thinking thoughtfully. " _Oh, my_. So much to do. Invitations. Venue. Dresses. Oh, and who will be the flower girl and ring bearer?" The more Ma thought the more flustered she became.

"Trisha, please calm down," Remmy sat down by her and held her hand delicately like she was priceless treasure. "We'll plan this wedding together. You don't have to carry all the weight by yourself. We'll be husband and wife soon! And so we have to work together and..."

Remmy gave Ma a smile full of love and there were tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. Ma gasped at his unshed tears and wiped them away before they had a chance to fall.

I was quite surprised Remmy was very emotional. It was usually the woman who cried but let's not be sexist shall we? Men can cry as well because they're human. Everyone cries. Period.

A sheepish laugh escaped from Remmy and he rubbed his eyes. "I'm just _very_ , _very happy_ to be marrying you, Patricia Brissette. I will make you the happiest woman alive and be by your side _even_ after death."

The two lovebirds were exchanging very sappy words and I rolled my eyes. I watched them for a moment and noticed how they gazed at each other. The small touches they gave to one another, hands grazing over each other's, legs pressed together like their bodies were two pieces of a puzzle.

It seemed like all the pain they felt, the tears that were shed, the heartache that came with healing, it seemed like all those contributed to where they were right now. Maybe if Pa hadn't cheated on Ma, she wouldn't have met the one who was truly meant for her all this time.

I could feel their mutual love from where I was standing.

And as much as I was happy for them and their love.

 _I_ _envied them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (;/)n(\\)
> 
>  **A/N:** *peeks out from blanket* *laughs sheepishly* Eheheh here's a chapter my pathetic self managed to finish.....
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


	8. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and his father move in with Jean and his mother.

_Levi's POV_

Silas meowed distressingly from his carrier and I quieted him down. The poor thing was cooped up in his carrier for the whole drive to our new home. Since father was marrying Patricia, it seemed proper for us to be the one to uproot and move into her home. Of course, they bought a bigger house to accommodate two teenage boys.

I still wasn't used to the idea of having a brother, _stepbrother_. I was the older one but we were the same age since I was born in December so late in the year.

I was told his name was Jean.

 _Jean_.

 _Jeaaan_.

His name irritated me for some reason. Probably because it was a one-syllable name and it seems I didn't like those kinds of names.

I hope he wasn't a slovenly or lazy person. Or both. God forbid he left his crap all over the place. If he left a mess in _my_ room, I'd beat the shit out of him and have Silas use his face as a scratching post. I didn't like it when my property or space was vandalized or dirtied. I was keen on order and cleanliness.

What if he doesn't like me? It'd be very awkward and uncomfortable to live under the same roof. He might disapprove of me and give me the cold shoulder and the stink eye. Or he might pull some humiliating jokes on me. Hmph, I'll do even worse if he does that kind of shit.

Would I even be a good older brother? I didn't do well with younger children. They annoyed the crap out of me so I always told them to leave me alone. Well, he wasn't that young. Praise the lord. Though I don't think that he'd come to me for some older brother advice.

What if I didn't like him?

What if he never asked for a sibling?

What if he never wanted father to marry Patricia?

What if he was against their marriage? I knew I wasn't. I'd accepted them already.

I sighed and let my eyes drift to the passing landscape. I hated having lots of questions. Sometimes not all of them were answered. Sometimes the answers changed.

"You two will get along just fine. Maybe you two have some things in common," Father glanced at my face and I just stared back at him. "He loves his mom a lot and he behaves. He's a good kid."

"I love my mother a lot and I behave. I'm a good kid. By jove, we already have _three_ things in common!" I rolled my eyes and poked my finger through the openings lining the side of Silas's carrier. The feline caught my finger with a paw and began playing with it.

Father smiled and prodded my side. "' _By_ _jove?'_ The 16th century is calling and it wants its expression back."

I swatted his hand away irritably. He knew I didn't like being poked there--anywhere really. I was a ticklish person. I didn't go announcing I was everywhere I went because I knew people would start tickling to torture me.

Mother used to tickle me all the time when I misbehaved. Instead of an asswhooping or a visit to the corner, she'd tickle until I was on the verge of passing out. It was an unpleasant feeling so I got my shit together and started behaving like an angel. A cheeky, sarcastic angel.

That's why now as a 17-year-old I hated being tickled with a strong passion...I was a bit terrified of it. I'd rather wallow in shit than be tickled.

"We're here," Father pulled up to a nice looking two-story house. It had an apple tree and a neat lawn in the front. Flowers adorned the little path that came from the driveway and led to the front porch.

"Nice house," I saw the curtain of one of the windows twitch and a face peered out. It was Patricia and her face lit up when she spotted us.

"Remmy! Levi! You're here!" She greeted us as we got out of our car and began unloading our belongings.

"It was such a long drive that my bum feels numb," Remmy laughed, carrying a box to the house.

"Well, it'll feel better if you stretch and walk around," Patricia eyed the carrier I was holding and she pointed at it. "Is that Silas? _Oh_ , I remember when I was little girl I used to have this adorable calico named Ginger! Is it alright if I take him inside while you and Remmy get your things?"

I glanced at Silas whose yellow eyes blinked up at me. He looked like he was ready to be released from his jail cell.

"Sure, he won't scratch you but let him be the one to approach you first." I handed her the carrier and she nodded, walking back into the house.

Father returned and soon the both of us were busy carrying out boxes of belongings into our new home.

My room was right next to Jean's upstairs. There was a bathroom at the end of the hall. Father's and Patricia's master bedroom was downstairs next to the guest room.

To me, it seemed like we were being divided. The children having a whole floor to themselves while the parents had the other. Though I could make the guest room mine if I wanted to.

"Oh, crap," Remmy muttered. "We have that appointment with the wedding planner in twenty minutes, Trisha! And it takes that much time to get to their office! Shit!" He shoved the last box he was holding by the wall and ran to the car.

"Remmy, please, language! Well, it's okay to be fashionable late for a few minutes." She followed after him, and paused to look back at me. "Levi, dear, there's some food in the fridge if you're hungry. We'll be back in a few hours. Bye-bye."

I watched father and Patricia drive off and silently hoped father wouldn't break any speed limits. He was a very prompt man and being late gave him white hairs.

Silas yawned and as I watched him stretch his maw, I felt a yawn of my own surfacing. I didn't sleep at all on our long road trip. I couldn't sleep in a car since it was uncomfortable let alone while it was moving at 60 miles per hour.

"I should take a nap..." I yawned once again and I could feel the fatigue catching up to me. It whispered its presence by making me yawn again and was soon embracing me in a chokehold as I felt my eyes flutter close. "Ugh, gotta get to my room..."

With eyes half open, I climbed the stairs. It was dark upstairs but I was too sleepy to bother groping the wall for a light switch.

I felt for a doorknob and turned the first one my hand connected with. I didn't know which door was my room but it'd obviously be locked if it wasn't mine. Inside, it was dark with the curtains tightly drawn and I spotted the bed as I closed the door gently behind me. I didn't like slamming doors, it brought back some bad memories.

Strangely, there was someone leaning against the headboard of the bed and they were breathing heavily, short pants puffing from their mouth. I saw quick movement and my eyes snapped open at the realization. My nose breathed in the musky scent that filled the room and I felt my cheeks heat up.

The person hadn't noticed me walking in. They were too engrossed in what they were doing, what they were trying to reach. I've been there, every boy has, and we're always oblivious to everything around us when we were trying to reach _that_. That's why we _lock_ our doors.

His eyes were closed and the expression on his face was of pure pleasure. I noticed his eyelashes were like a girl's, long and pretty-looking. His cheeks were flushed and there was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

It was like I was enchanted; I couldn't move or look away. _He looks pretty cute_. I thought. My gaze stayed on his cute face that had an expression that no one had probably seen before but now was exposed to me.

He had titled his head back now, biting his lip to try and keep in the loud evidence of his pleasure in a way that sent a fire through me. My eyes leisurely trailed down from his face to his fast-moving hand. I watched trancelike as it stroked up and down quickly in an urgent manner.

Hot moans were escaping through his lips one after another, soon it sounded like he was whimpering and his speed quickened.

" _Fuck_..." I heard him groan out and I knew he was close.

A few more moments passed with me keeping my gaze on his face the whole time. I was curious. I wanted to know what he looked like when he reached that point. I wondered what _I_  looked like when I did.

His whole body suddenly jerked and he let out a loud groan that left me wanting to hear more. He was panting heavily, his stained hand by his side. He looked exhausted, eyes still closed. I myself was still rooted to the spot I've been standing on this whole time but now that it was over, and that I've seen the expression he made when he released, I wanted to _get the fuck out_ _of_ _there_.

It's embarrassing to be caught jerking off. It's _even more_ embarrassing to be the one caught peeping.

It seemed like he was going to fall asleep. _With a hand full of cum? Gross_ but if it means me slipping out without being noticed, please do.

I slowly backed towards the door, keeping my eyes on the limp figure. His pants had settled to a quiet, steady breathing. I can't believe I just watched someone jerk off and they would never know I was there in their personal moment.

 _Shit_. I spoke too fucking soon. The floor creaked under my weight and the person's head snapped up. The door was opened wide enough for me to slip through but I was startled by the sound that I froze like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 _"Who_ - _who's_ _there?!"_ I stayed silent hoping he'd somehow miss me standing there but obviously this guy's not blind as a bat.

 _"Who the fuck are you?"_ His voice ended on a high note and I could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

Under the dimness of the room, I heard him stand from his bed and quickly snatch tissues from a tissue box. I had my back turned, letting him have some dignity to clean himself up.

There was a click and light spilled from the ceiling. One of my hands was resting against the doorframe, the other was gripping the doorknob.

The atmosphere in the room was awkward and uncomfortable. It made my skin crawl. My face was burning so much from being caught that I wanted to slap myself with a frozen fish. I wanted to flee too. But it's rude to run away and not introduce yourself. I was raised by my mother after all to be a gentleman. Though I don't think my mother counted on me being a _perverted_ gentleman.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and faced the taller boy standing behind me. His eyes were anywhere but mine. Despite the humiliation I felt, I stared dead on into his light brown eyes.

"I'm Levi Ackerman, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (｡・//ε//・｡)
> 
>  **A/N:** HOLYFUCK I MANAGED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER IN A SHORT SPAN OF TIME. *laughs sadly* Don't get your hopes up, readers, this is like a once in a lifetime thing. _(:'3 」∠ )_
> 
> Levi. _Levi_. I just- (ﾉ'ｰ')ﾉ That wasn't how I expected them to meet. I was gonna make them meet the _normal_ way but **_NOPE_** my mind decided something completely different instead.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter-a bit pervy though but us yaoi fangirls are perverted so that's a-okay.
> 
> Oh, hon, Jean, lock your doors next time. I think Levi might sneak in and hide in your closet or something to watch you play with your fiddle again lol jk it'd probably be the other way around next time. (Ô‿Ô) Heh.
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


	9. Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean meets Levi.

_Jean's POV_

_Fuck_. I didn't know they would be arriving here _today_. I thought he and Remmy would come tomorrow. Shit, this was so humiliating. I just wanna turn invisible right now.

I nervously ran my fingers through my hair, it was a nervous habit of mine. He was staring at me. I could feel his hard gaze on me but I couldn't make myself meet his eyes.

" _I-I'm_ _J-Jean Kirschstein_ ," Ugh, why was my voice trembling. I'm so embarrassed. _Come on, Jean, we're both boys here_.

Out of the corner my eye, I saw him nod in acknowledgement. His silvery-gray eyes raked over me, pausing _down_ _there_ , before moving up to my face.

We stood there in silence, both unsure what to say next after introducing ourselves. I could hear the pounding of my heartbeat in this oppressive lack of noise.

So this person standing awkwardly in front of me is my new older stepbrother. _He's_ _pretty_ _short_. I snorted and immediately regretted it when his sharp eyes glared at me. His eyes met mine and studied them before narrowing. I flinched from the glare he was throwing at me. God, his eyes were piercing like silver daggers.

"Not a word about my lack of height," He snarled and I blinked in surprise. _How did he-?_ "I could see it on your... _horse face_."

My eyes widened at the name and memories from elementary school rushed back. I had a somewhat long face so the other kids used to tease me about it, calling me ' _ponyboy_ ' and ' _horse_ _face_ '. They weren't very happy memories though.

" _What_ _did_ _you_ _just_ _call_ _me_?" I found myself angrily asking. My fists clenched instinctively at my sides. Anger suddenly flared up inside of me, burning out the embarrassment. I found myself suddenly furious at everything.

I can't believe my new stepbrother watched me jerk off! _What the hell?_ He must have been looking for his room but entered mine instead. _Jean, you should made have sure to have locked your damn door!_

_But he shouldn't have stayed and watche_ _d_ _like a_ _fucking_ _pervert! He's the one at fault here not me!_

I knew my face was reddening with anger instead of embarrassment now. I willed my fists to loosen up, resisting the urge to sock the expressionless face Levi wore.

"Get the _hell_ out of my room," My sharp words broke the tense silence between us.

Breathing deeply, I calmed myself and turned away. My back faced Levi so I couldn't see what kind of expression he wore then.

" _I_ -..." I heard Levi utter out but whatever he was gonna say died on his lips.

It was strange. Like a silent whisper Levi left my room as quietly as he had entered. I didn't realize he had left until I snuck a peek behind me. Even the door was silent in opening and closing.

"Maybe I should put a bell on my door," I grumbled, firmly making sure the door was closed _and_ locked.


	10. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two accidents. Three if Silas hadn't gotten to his litterbox in time.

_Levi's POV_

I don't think I could face Jean after our first, awkward encounter. After I had left his room and went into mine, I immediately passed out on the clean, white sheets of my bed.

While I slept, I vaguely remembered my subconscious hoping that I my sleep-deprived mind had conjured up the whole experience. Though, I knew it hadn't.

Silas was meowing loudly, sheathed paws frantically raking on my door. I yawned, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. A piteous wail came from Silas then and I realized with horror from his kinked up tail that he had to relieve himself _now_.

"Oh, crap, Silas! Hold on! Hold on!" I leaped from my bed only to find myself falling hard, face-first on my carpeted floor with an awful sounding, _thud_. Somehow in the middle of the night, I had wrapped myself in the bed sheets and comforter of my bed into a human burrito.

"Aw, shit..." I groaned, rubbing my smarting nose. Just to make matters worse, a crimson liquid streamed steadily out of my right nostril. Silas was wailing in panic now; he knew what would happen if he had an accident on the carpet. The first time it happened was when he was a kitten; it was also the last after my father dealt with it.

Cupping my hand under my chin to catch the blood, I hobbled towards the door and kicked off the bed sheets. The moment I opened it, Silas was a blur, racing downstairs to his litter box by the backdoor.

Muttering obscenities, I made my way towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. Blood was pooling in my hand, and catching onto my shirt. I bleed a lot when I get nosebleeds; it was like a red waterfall pouring down my face.

Sighing, I entered the bathroom only to freeze before I could step in. I had only opened the door a few inches before an unsightly, okay more like eye-catching actually, thing presented itself before.

Jean, _nude from the waist down_ , his muscular arms stretched above him as he was about to remove the last article of clothing. I could see the taunt, firm muscles on his back

" _DO YOU EVER LOCK YOUR DOORS?!"_ I slammed the door shut, my cheeks now a pale color of the red staining my shirt and hand.

I walked in on my younger stepbrother masturbating and fucking stayed to watch. Oh, god, worst decision of my life.

And _again_ , walked in on him except this time he was undressing to shower. It's not my fault that I did, it's _his_ for _fucking forgetting to lock the door. How hard is it to do that?!_

Patricia shrieked when she saw the bloody mess I was when I entered the kitchen. I tried waving off her concern, telling her sheepishly that I fell out of my bed and that I could clean up myself but she had a stubborn face on.

"Levi, I'm your stepmother, and it's my responsibility to take care of you." She grabbed a facetowel from a drawer and began wiping the blood on my face. "I care for you, and love you, Levi. I'm not sure if you love me back but it's alright if you don't. I'm okay with you hating me as long as you're safe and healthy."

I kept my mouth shut, silent and touched by Patrcia's words and the certainty in them. From the way Patricia fussed over me and gently cleaned the blood, I knew she was telling the truth. Her actions portrayed her love.

"I...I love you, too, Patricia. I can see why father loves you as well." I mumbled, my eyes finding the kitchen's granite countertops interesting to gaze upon. Indeed, I did love her. I loved Patricia for making father truly happy again, for being a wonderful person and wife, and for not being like those wicked stepmothers you see on television. She has her faults and imperfections but that doesn't make her less of a being.

" _Aww, Levi! You, sweetheart!_ " Patricia gushed, hugging me gently in a way that my blood-stained shirt wouldn't touch her. "You're so adorable when you're bashful and sweet!"

I waved off her gushing with a flustered mutter, and her smiling eyes twinkled brightly.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop, dear," She let go of me and nodded to my shirt. "But please change and leave that shirt in the laundry room. I'll take care of the stains."

I obdiently went off to do as I was told, thanking Patricia. As I passed the bathroom, I could hear the shower running.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
